


In His Presence

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Theo asks Lydia about the nogitsune.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	In His Presence

“What was it like?” Theo asked of Lydia. He sat across from her in the library, hands folded on the table.

Lydia just flipped a page in her book, not looking at him. “What was what like?”

“Being with him,” Theo clarified a little bit. “In the nogitsune’s presence.” 

Lydia lowered her book, looked at him in shock. How did he know about the nogitsune? 

“I, uh, don’t know,” she answered. She couldn’t pretend that she didn’t know what he was talking about. She most certainly did, but how did he _know?_ And why was he asking her this question?

“Come on, Lydia,” Theo needled. “I know you were with him.”

Lydia put her book down on the table much too loudly. “I was,” she answered. God, memories were coming back to her, memories of the horror of Stiles’ body and mind being taken, then that same body being used against her. She had the sudden urge to cry. That was something that she’d never told anyone and never would: that Void had taken her in those tunnels, that he had raped her and eaten up all her pain like it was some sort of delicacy. 

“It was horrifying,” she answered. She didn’t know why Theo wanted this information, why he seemed so intrigued. He had a fervor in his eyes that she very much didn’t like. “It was wrong. He… had Stiles’ body, was using it to do things Stiles would never do. He used it to kill.”

Theo nodded. He looked absolutely fascinated with this. He leaned forward. 

“And how do you know Stiles wouldn’t actually kill?” he asked conspiratorially. 

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. What was Theo getting at? 

Finally, after some time in silence, she picked up her book, stuck it in her bag, and stood up. “I have class,” she told him primly. Then, she left the library, trying not to shudder at the horror of her memories. 


End file.
